One panda, two admirers
by pandamonium 42
Summary: When Song returns to The Valley of Peace, Po is delighted. They reunites under the watchful eye of a certain jealous tiger.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy ;)**

 **Kung Fu Panda isn't mine.**

* * *

Po just woke up from his sleep when a group of familiar faces surprised him with cheerful voices.

All : "Happy Birthday, Po!"

Po rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Happy faces of his dads, his master and his fellow warriors stared at him with a smile.

Po : (exclaimes in exciment) "Wow! Is it today?" (looks at Mr. Ping) Isn't my birthday next month?"

Mr. Ping : (laughs) "Well, Son. You know you were adopted so I took the day I first found you as your birthday."

Li : "Well, today is your birthday."

Monkey : (brings a birthday cake with two candle that forms 2 and 1 on the cake) "And this is your cake. Now make a wish!"

Po : "Okay."

Po closed his eyes. He mumbled something with a small voice. Then he opened them and blew the candles. His friends applaused.

Shifu : "Well, Dragon Warrior. Since it's your birthday, so I'll let you get anything you want just for today. I'll prepare a big party for tonight. Now, tell me what you wish for your party?"

Po : (thinks) Hm ... I want food. A lot food. Then I also want some entertainments. And ..."

Mr. Ping : "Oh ...how about dancing?!"

Po : "Great idea, Dad! (he looks at Shifu) Shifu, do you think you can invite some professional dancers for my upcoming party? Please ..."

Shifu : (nods) "Sure, Po."

Monkey : "Hey, how about we invite Ladies of The Shade?!"

Po : (cheers for joy) "Awesome!"

Tigress : (snorts) "Why would you want to invite those thieves?"

Po : "They're not! Not anymore. Song is their new leader and now they all have turned good."

Tigress : "Whatever. I'll keep watching over them if you seriously want to invite them here."

Mantis : (giggles) "Are you jealous?"

Tigress : (shots Mantis a death glare) "I am anything but jealous. A criminal cannot change easily."

Mantis : "Whatever you say. Oh, and by the way, you're blushing, Tigress."

Tigress grunted, then she walked out of Po's room. The others stared at each other, then they all burst out laughing.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but please review.**

 **I accept good or bad one for my story.**

 **Don't worry, I am an open-minded writer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy ;) read and review.**

 **Kung Fu Panda isn't mine.**

* * *

Somewhere in the bamboo forest, there was a camp inhabited by snow leopards. All of them were women. A messenger arrived and he delivered a letter to one of them. The lady who received it then go to her leader.

A lady : "Miss, Song. There's a letter for you."

Song took that letter and opened it. She read.

Song : _" To all ladies of the shade, you're officialy invited to a birthday party of Dragon Warrior tonight in The Jade Palace. We expect an entertaining attraction from you. Signed, Master Shifu of the Jade Palace._ Wow! It's Po!"

Song shouted out happily as she hugged that letter in deep feelings of longing.

Song : "I'm so happy he still remembers me." (she turns to her friend) "Tell the others, we're leaving to The Valley of Peace in a few minutes."

* * *

 **Po's room**

That afternoon, Po wore his best robe, not his usual pants full of patches he used to wear. He put on a long yellow cape with a pattern of an intricate symbol around his shoulder and a matching long pants that almost covered his entire legs.

Crane : (puts a red cap on Po's head) "You look good, Po."

Po : "Thanks."

Monkey came in.

Monkey : "You ready, Buddy? Everyone has already gathered around on the outside. You better hurry."

Po : "Okay. Oh ...are they here yet?"

Monkey : "Who?"

Po : "They. Ladies of The Shade."

Monkey : "I don't know. Maybe not yet. Now come on."

The three went along towards outside the palace. In the palace yard, all villagers were already gathering and having casual conversation with each other. They all cheered in exciment as Po showed up. The dragon warrior waved a hand in greeting them. He then sat down on a chair in the podium with his friends, with Shifu, Tigress and Viper on the left and Crane, Mantis, and Monkey on the right. A swarm of pigs dressed in yellow marched to the middle of the yards with musical instruments in their grips. Then another four pigs came in carrying a big box on a wagon. As they left it there, about a dozen of snow leaopards with parasol in their hands burst out from it and landed on the groud safely. The villagers cried in amusement as the ladies started dancing, following the rhythm of the music played by the band of musicians. One of the dancers was Song. She was as beautiful and graceful as Po remembered.

* * *

 **I know it's still short but I'm still learning writing. I will try to make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
